rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxship (Ship)
Description The Foxship (properly called the Kitsune Junk) is favoured by the same so-called 'Oriental' cultures that use Dragonships. It combines elements of oriental sea-going ship design and spelljammer ship architecture to create a fairly versatile and maneuverable craft. The Foxship is a more recent design than the Dragonship, and is intended to supplement that vessel rather than replace it. Like the Dragonship, the Foxship is a closely guarded secret which is kept from the common groundling citizens of the nations that use them. It is unclear which nation designed the Foxship, however it uses many of the same design features as the Dragonship, and has quickly spread to other nations using that vessel. The Foxship is aptly named, as it has a fox-like shape to it. The head is a skillfully crafted forecastle with a pair of ballistas behind the eyes, providing excellent cover for the weapon crews. The helm is located at the stern castle below the catapult. The ship has three masts mounting the distinctive ribbed sails that are so common on oriental oceans. These sails are often brightly coloured and decorated, proudly displaying the ship's port of call. Crew The Foxship requires a five-man crew to operate, however it will usually carry about a dozen sailors and officers. The officers consist of a captain, a helmsman, and a recorder. The recorder serves the same role on the Foxship as on the Dragonship; taking notes on all encounters, collecting specimens and trophies, and acting as an official diplomat on behalf of the Emperor. Foxship crews, like those of Dragonships, are made up of single men who are used to long voyages. Ship Uses Trader: Whereas most Dragonships are used for exploration and creating colonies, most Foxships are used as trading vessels. These traders carry goods to and from the colonies which were founded by the Dragonships, and are the lifeline which keeps the colonies operating, as well as the method by which the wealth of those colonies is returned to enrich the homeland. The colonists have a love-hate relationship with the Foxships. On the one hand, the colonists are generally very aware that their hard work is enriching others at their own expense, but on the other hand they are also aware that if their colony becomes unprofitable, the Foxships will no longer arrive, and they will be truly isolated and reduced to a subsistence level of life. Independant: As with the Dragonships, a number of captains of Foxships have discovered the wonders of wildspace and decided to become independant operators. Such independant Foxships are often modified to suit the tastes of their captains and crews. Other Configurations Elven Foxship: The Foxship is a design which the Imperial Elven Navy has recently seen fit to adapt for their own use, as they have been unable to grow enough ships to meet their needs since the outbreak of the second Unhuman War. The elegant design of the Foxship, combined with good handling and versatility is what attracted the IEN to the design. Elven Foxships have their distinctive sails replaced with sails of billowing cotton, often dyed in patterns that suit the elven sense of aesthetics. Elven Foxships replace the two light ballistas with a single medium ballista, and are equipped with five mounts on each side to which Flitters can be docked. The Foxship can then easily carry 10 Flitters, however the intent is not for these Flitters to be brought into battle. Instead the Elven Foxship is intended to be used to resupply Armadas with replacement Flitters for those lost in battle. Firefox: A warship version of the Foxship, the Firefox mounts a bombard within the mouth of the fox head at the forecastle. The ballistas and catapult are removed to make way for two more bombards, one in the forecastle where the ballistas were mounted, and one mounted on a turret in the aft castle. The Firefox is armour plated in order to reduce the risk of a lucky hit igniting the powder magazine. AR is improved to 5, but MC is reduced to D. The cargo capacity of the Firefox is reduced to a mere 4 tons. These ships are typically used to escort standard Foxships in dangerous areas of space, or sometimes to support larger Dragonships in combat situations.